


Calling me home

by taivasmeri



Series: Light my way back home [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, set on season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 14:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2854166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taivasmeri/pseuds/taivasmeri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Yep. Queen Inc. As in the new name of the company I’m the CEO of now? You know, one of the perks of owning most of a company is that you get to make decisions. You can do almost anything you want from making one genius IT girl your Executive Assistant even if she is overqualified to renaming said company. And that’s what I’m trying to decide. The name, I mean.” // On Christmas morning Felicity surprises Oliver with a different kind of Christmas present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calling me home

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! So I kinda cheated and wrote another chapter... this could be read as the ninth chapter of Lights but this is more like an epilogue, really. It helps if you have read Lights before this. After this one, the story's done... for this year at least.
> 
> This is a Christmas present to you guys (if you celebrate Christmas, that is. If you don't, it's fine.) even if I am posting this pretty late, as usual. (But it's still Christmas somewhere, right?)

On Christmas morning Felicity woke up first, surprising both of them. She lay there, waiting for Oliver to wake up.

As if he had heard her thoughts, Oliver woke up slowly and blinked his eyes before focusing on Felicity.

“Merry Christmas”, Felicity whispered and kissed him.

When they parted Oliver smiled sleepily at her. ‘My boyfriend is actually pretty adorable’ Felicity thought.

“I prefer ‘partner’” Oliver said, a rasp in his voice clear.

“Oh frack, I said that out loud, didn’t I?” Felicity moaned, facepalmed and dropped her head on her pillow with a thump.

“Yeah, but that’s one of the many reasons I love you.”

After a moment of silence Felicity turned her head to look at Oliver. “I love you too.”

A blinding smile took over Oliver’s face and Felicity swore that she would do anything to see that smile again, as many times as possible.

They ended up making out like teenagers after their declarations of love. But it definitely was more fun now compared to their teenage years. The fact that they cared for each other so deeply on emotional level made all the difference. It was fun, yes, but also comforting somehow. They had nothing to hide and no reason to hold themselves back anymore.

When they came up for air at last, they locked eyes and just stared at each other with bright smiles on both their faces. Felicity’s hands stroked Oliver’s neck in a soothing motion and Oliver had entwined his arms around Felicity’s waist.

Felicity broke the silence after a while with a question. “What do you think of Queen Inc.?”

“Queen Inc.?” Oliver repeated, sounding and looking confused.

“Yep. Queen Inc. As in the new name of the company I’m the CEO of now? You know, one of the perks of owning most of a company is that you get to make decisions. You can do almost anything you want from making one genius IT girl your Executive Assistant even if she is overqualified to renaming said company. And that’s what I’m trying to decide. The name, I mean.”

“You… you want to name the company Queen Inc.?” Oliver asked bemusedly.

“Yes, Oliver, we’ve already established that. It’s your legacy and I want to respect your mother and father’s memory even if most of the time your mother and I didn’t get along and I didn’t meet your father. It just feels like the right thing to do, you know, to rename the company. I’m not using the former name, I know, but I thought that keeping the Queen name someway in it was fitting.”

Oliver was silent and couldn’t help but stare at Felicity in wonder. “Felicity, you’re remarkable.”

Having a flashback to the first time he said those exact words, Felicity grinned at him widely. “Thank you for remarking on it.”

“And did I already say today how much I love you?” Oliver continued, brushing his hand up and down Felicity’s spine, making her shiver involuntarily.

“Yup, but it’s always nice to hear, no matter how many times you say the words.” Felicity told him, snuggling closer to him.

She was so close to him that she could feel his warm breath on her lips and his nose brushed hers occasionally.

“Well then, I’ll just say it again”, he smiled and said, “I. Love. You.” After every word he kissed her: first on her forehead, then the tip of her nose and at last her lips.

When she pulled away, Felicity repeated the words she had said to him first thing when he had woken up. “Merry Christmas.”

“You don’t celebrate Christmas.” Oliver pointed.

“No, I don’t. But you do and even though we promised not to give any presents to one another, I thought that you wouldn’t mind this one.”

“You’re right, I really don’t. But I’m okay with whatever you decide to rename the company. You’re the one who is in charge now. And I am so proud of you and happy for you.”

Felicity proceeded to kiss him senseless.

And they spend the rest of the morning in bed, showing how much they loved each other with words and actions.

(Few months later, when Oliver came to visit Felicity at the office to take her to lunch, the name on the building wasn’t ‘Palmer’ anymore. It was ‘Queen.’

And let just say that seeing that got Oliver thinking if he should start thinking of proposing one brilliant IT girl that he had fallen in love with.)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comment, give kudos, you know what to do if you liked this little epilogue-ish one-shot. See you with a new story.


End file.
